Ruby's life isn't golden
by X.RunningAroundMyHead.X
Summary: DISCONTINUED.  Have no worries though, anyone who clicks this story, it's being picked up by  xXFluffy.GenociddXx, which means it's gonna be bigger and better than before.   xXFluffy.GenocideXx says: now with 100% more yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: I'm here with my ruby-senpai and this is a supa angsty one about well i'll let him take over

Ruby: yayz welcome back wolf-chibi what am I gonna do

Gold:ME !

Wolf:damnit gold-baka go away

Gold:*wimpers* why

Wolf:cuz i say so now out * picks up gold and throws him out*

Ruby: lets get jiggy with it wolf-kun dosen't own pokemons

(RUBY'S P.O.V)

we walked in the kitchen hands locked to see our parents at the table I keaned in to him and wispered

"are you sure seriosuly i won't think any less of you"

he said "you might not ruby but i will." breandan was my twin though I was slightly older. he spoke first

"mom dad we need to tell you something."

We sat and our dad Norman said "yes what is it, as he said that i could feel brendan's hand tighten in mine,

I couldn't let him do this so I spoke up first

"mom dad i'm gay and i have a boyfreind actually we've been going out for three months." I studied their faces

dad's face contorted into a fierce scowl like when he was battling a tough opponent he was pissed , then i looked at mom and her face

was like when max (my little brother) broke a plate or when may (my little sister) fell down the stairs she was horrified.

my dad spoke after the inital shock wore off,

"get out you have ten minutes to pack your thing and then leave we have no place for a fag in this house",

I starred in disbelife," i'm serious,and brenden if you support your brother you can leave too."

I sprang to his defence "he didn't even know so he is just as shocked as you are,aren't you?"

now I looked to his face he was hurt I didn't give what happpend next a second thought I grabbed

my bag off the floor and ran out the door the last thing i heard was brendan's voice

"RUBBBBBBBBBBBBY" then I was at the mercy of the night

* * *

wolf:O_O wtf did I just write this

Ruby:O_O yeah you did

Gold:T_T why did you do that to Ruby-chan

Wolf:random boredom

Ruby:review plz

Gold: poor ruby-chan

A/N- this will stay a one shot unless i get review or messages telling me other wise


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf:T_T i'm still sad about last chapter

Ruby:well i'm over it and it was ME centeric

Gold: is it my turn yet?

Ruby:mabye ask wolf

Gold:is it?

Wolf:mabye just dont ask i'm makeing this up as i go

Gold:but i want my Ruby-chan now(Cries in corner)

Ruby: NO GOLD GET OUT OF THE CORNER! (Drags gold away)

Wolf:well while ruby's de-emofing gold let's get on with this

DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon in anyway unless you count owning every game

ever made.

* * *

It had been two days,weeks,months? Honestly Ruby had no idea he has lost track of time,but it

must have been at least a week he rembers beacuse he was jumped on his fith night the

thugs took what little money he had and left him broken and battered.

He didn't move for what felt like eons so he set up shop there.

There being a little ally where he hid behind dumpsters when the owners of the little shops through away the left over food.

"I can't belive that i'm living like this i'm filthy and hungry and cold." ruby mumbled to himself in distaste.

after he heard this he heard someone or something aproch his ally so he ducked behind a dumpster,a man emptied a bin filled with old food

into the dumpster Ruby was hiding behind he silently thanked the man and rose to his feet he looked in the trash there was some stale

bread and some green meat.

"well beggers can't be choosers the meat is out but the bread looks okay" Ruby said. He fished it out started munching it

a fimaliar taste fille his mouth and he panicked. Cinnamon he was deathly allergic to cinnamon he felt his body falling but before

he compleatly blacked out he felt someone catch him.

When he came to he saw bright lights and winced

"hi there", he looked to where he heard the strange voice, "my name is gold."

Wolf:dun dun dun what will happen next

* * *

Ruby:yay gold's here

Gold:i'm in it now wooooooot

Wolf:if you keep this up not for long

Gold:but if you do then you'll have to change the plot and title

Ruby:well i wouldn't mind letting red...

Gold:STOP IT !

Wolf:then behave really

Ruby:review plz

A/N-i realise that my last note was pushy and i would like to say that whoever the reviewer shadow is I didn't appreciate the comment

only constructive critisism please.

p.s i know these are short but i have verry little idea of where this story is going so please help meeeee


End file.
